


【哈德】小太阳

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 麻瓜大学au。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	【哈德】小太阳

哈利和罗恩是被赫敏的电话吵醒的，哈利没什么心理负担地按掉电话翻个身又睡起来了。罗恩可就不能这么敷衍他的女朋友了，他哀嚎一声接通了电话。  
电话那头传来了赫敏威胁的话：“ 半个小时后图书馆见，迟到就一个人过情人节。”罗恩看了看时间，嘟嘟囔囔几句还是起了床。带上电脑包，罗恩最后检查了一次，确认自己论文的资料都带上了，才问床上的好友：“你真的不去吗？”  
哈利伸出一只手摆了摆，说：“不去了，你们先写吧，我不着急。”罗恩听后急急忙忙出门了，他可不想惹赫敏生气。  
等到半个寝室都被笼罩在日光下，哈利终于从床上爬起来了。他抓过床头的圆框眼镜，抓抓头发，打着哈欠按开了电脑。等电脑开机时，哈利顺手刷了刷消息，三条是赫敏催他抓紧修改论文，一条是和他同论文小组的斯莱特林的消息，没有德拉科的消息，心知这是正常的，但他还是有点失望。一条一条回过去，哈利便放下手机不再看消息了。  
他打开word，撑着脑袋漫不经心地检查昨天做完魔药回来通宵修改的论文初稿。

哈利是一名霍格沃茨大学的格兰芬多学院的大四学生，毕业论文按照学生自己的写作方向分了许多不同的组，而他和三个斯莱特林分到了魔药学教授德拉科·马尔福的组内。尽管知道格兰芬多和斯莱特林关系不如另外几个学院好，但分组名单一公示引起的轩然大波还是超过了哈利的想象。  
那天，哈利的手机一直在震动，甚至在魔药科上，许多格兰芬多依旧没有停下发短信的手，他们试图弄明白“学院杯救世主”怎么会选择魔药作为他的论文方向，一时之间整个课堂吵闹得如同对角巷，直到马尔福教授挥了挥魔杖屏蔽了整个教室的信号，又狠狠扣了格兰芬多50分，这才安静下来。  
“哈利，你的论文方向是魔药理论吗？”走在前往食堂的路上，明显忍了一早上没忍住的赫敏问道。  
哈利明白赫敏是什么意思，如果他选了魔药理论，那这个分组名单就有问题，整个英国魔法界都知道，最好的魔药理论学家是霍格沃茨大学的斯内普教授，这并不意味着他的魔药操作不好。  
哈利摇头：“是魔药操作。”赫敏一副惊讶的表情，罗恩显然受到了惊吓，他说：“那…那你要和马尔福一起做魔药？”  
“是马尔福教授！”赫敏和哈利几乎同时纠正道，罗恩心虚地移了移目光，整个格兰芬多都知道韦斯莱家族和马尔福家族关系不佳，而只有哈利和赫敏会一遍又一遍地纠正罗恩对魔药学教授的称呼。  
面对好友们担忧的目光，哈利没有多解释什么，只笑着让他们别担心自己了，先把下次约会的地点定下来再说。罗恩被哈利的话带跑偏了，一直在赫敏耳边嚷嚷要去霍格莫德约会，不许去图书馆了。但赫敏的注意力显然没有那么好转移，她安抚性地捏捏罗恩的胳膊，狐疑的眼神却投向了扭过头装作看风景的哈利，这态度让赫敏放弃了探寻，她心想大不了到时候帮着哈利改改论文，总不会毕不了业。  
格兰芬多学院对分组的怀疑在看到哈利跟着德拉科做了几回魔药后安全回来时便打消了，但斯莱特林这边却没那么好打发。  
在哈利又一次踏进德拉科的魔药室时，不出意料地看见了斯莱特林的级长——潘西和布雷斯——两个人像门神一样杵在离哈利稍近的位置，手里还紧握着魔杖，警惕地上下打量一番哈利，就差冲上来给人做个安检了。直到德拉科挥手，打发他俩去处理魔药材料才作罢。  
实际上如果没有半年前那件事，哈利真的会觉得他俩是小题大做。半年前哈利因魔药小论文敷衍被喊到魔药室关禁闭，另外一个和他一起关禁闭的学生不服气，趁着德拉科录入小测成绩时往正熬着魔药的坩埚里丢了两根豪猪刺，幸好德拉科一直关注着两个学生，一步上前及时甩出一个大范围的盔甲护身。只是人虽没受伤，但魔药室却炸得墙壁焦黑，这让刚换魔药室两个月的德拉科教授咬碎了牙，对着两个人一顿臭骂，上报学校给扔豪猪刺的学生记了个大过。

等哈利检查完初稿后，他拿起手机，依旧没有消息。他难免有些惆怅，追了几个月的人一点反应也没有，换谁都会沮丧。哈利麻利地把初稿关掉，打开另外一份“初稿”，这份显然没有刚刚那份严谨，许多小错误哪怕魔药学得一塌糊涂的罗恩都能看出来，他删删改改，把明显的不应当的错误改掉，又把理论部分再检查了一遍，确认没有随意一看就能发现的错误后便发到了德拉科的邮箱里，忽视了错误满满的操作部分。没有时间，创造时间也要和德拉科呆一起，这是哈利发送错误版本初稿的原因。  
十分钟后，他收到了德拉科的短信。  
“下午两点，魔药室。”  
非常简短，与他上课时不歇气的嘲讽话语气截然不同，似乎多一个字都懒得打，但哈利还是弯了弯嘴角。  
哈利第一次注意到德拉科时是大一。刚刚任教的年轻老师，很漂亮，这是哈利的第一印象。他跟罗恩说起时，罗恩难以置信的眼神他现在都记得，但他找不到别的词语去形容这个金色长发、下巴尖尖又冷冰冰的人了，尽管他看起来十分不好相处，但哈利依然觉得他很漂亮。  
什么时候喜欢上这个人的？哈利不太记得了。也许是大二那个下雨的夜晚，德拉科嘲讽了忘带伞的哈利，但仍旧把日常敷衍作业被关禁闭的他送回宿舍，哈利只能记得他低低扎起的发尾往下滴水的样子；又或许是斯莱特林魁地奇胜利时德拉科克制又欣喜的表情太可爱了…等他反应过来的时候已经来不及了。  
哈利摇摇头，快速收拾一番，已经一点半了，德拉科一向准时，迟到怕是又要惹他生气了。  
他到魔药室时，德拉科正戴着一副方框银边眼镜，手不断敲击着键盘。他凑近一看，刚交不久的论文已经满篇批注了，批注人改得很认真，连一点细小的操作步骤也仔细检查了。  
德拉科揉揉鼻梁，喝了一大口咖啡，指指屏幕让哈利过来看。  
“你这个论文问题很大，理论部分我刚刚改了改…”  
德拉科没有意识到两个人的距离已经超过他的安全距离了，他微微侧头好让哈利可以看清屏幕，但这样一来两人的头就几乎凑在一起了，哈利能感受到他说话时呼出的热气，这让他有些满足，他甚至已经想好了结婚后主卧要装修城什么样了。  
“…懂了吗？”德拉科一口气把理论部分的错误都讲完了，他一扭头便被放大的哈利的脸吓了一跳，从椅子上弹了起来。  
“怎么了德拉科？”哈利装作不知情，这让金发青年有些恼火，顾不上纠正他的称呼便像火烧屁股一样又走远几步，让哈利坐那儿改论文，自己则站在坩埚旁离得远远的。  
哈利差点笑出声，但他清楚如果笑出声恐怕会被“请”出去，他实在不想放弃和德拉科相处的任何一点机会。  
他慢吞吞地改着论文，时不时回头瞅一眼站在身后不远的人，心里盘算着该怎么样才能情人节把人约出去。他绞尽脑汁，否定了好些方案，最后决定直接邀请。  
“德拉科，”听到哈利的声音，年轻的魔药教授随意地应了一声，“你情人节有空吗？”  
德拉科抿抿唇，好半晌才说：“改你的论文。”视线看似落回《高级魔药》上，但眼神却失了焦，灰眼睛定定地盯着书页上的字。  
呆了好一会，德拉科有点受不了了，跟哈利呆在一个屋子让他十分不自在。他拿起书架上的烟盒，出去了。  
听到关门声音，哈利挺直的背陡然弯下来了，他趴在桌子上，有些沮丧，但他一向擅长安慰自己，没拒绝就是进步。  
十分钟过去了，人依然没进来，他有些等不住了，轻轻打开门，蹑手蹑脚地往走廊深处的教授走去。  
德拉科似乎在打电话，他看上去有点烦躁，不停地抖着手上的烟。  
哈利打算回到魔药室去，偷听人打电话可不太好。  
“…我怎么知道他是不是一时兴起…”德拉科的声音清晰地传来，哈利站住了，这似乎与他有关，他心想这可不是我要听的，是德拉科声音太大了。  
德拉科有点烦躁，电话那头是他写麻瓜小说的朋友，对方知道德拉科的学生在追他时便恨不得让德拉科一天24小时汇报进展，朋友理直气壮地声称这是为自己的下一本小说积累素材。  
“你没试过怎么知道他是不是一时兴起？”  
朋友的反驳让德拉科哑口无言，他吐出烟圈，有些疲惫地说：“他才多大？”  
他说完没等那头再说什么，便挂掉了电话。  
小太阳一样的波特，有谁会不喜欢呢。他又抽了一口烟，灭掉了烟头，丢进旁边的垃圾桶。  
转身便看见“小太阳”站在他几步处，一副听到了电话的表情。  
德拉科有些心虚，清清嗓子，说：“把论文带回去改，改完了发给我。”说完便脚步匆匆想离开。  
但这时候让人跑了可能就永远追不上了，哈利心知肚明，他没敢拽德拉科，只跟在他旁边一言不发，不是他不想说，是他不知道该说什么。  
德拉科也一言不发，两人沉默着回到了魔药室。  
“我不是一时兴起。”哈利找回了语言，他试探地往德拉科那边迈了两步，看见德拉科没动作，又大着胆子走了两步，收到灰眼睛的警告才在他几步外停下来。  
“不早了，回吧。”德拉科说，眼神依旧落在反扣在桌上的《高级魔药》上，一副不想交谈的样子。  
“我知道你在担心什么，”哈利走到德拉科的面前，“但我不是。有谁的一时兴起会写两篇初稿就为了多和你呆一小会儿？”说着他有些激动，掏出u盘用电脑打开，拽着德拉科叫他来看。  
屏幕上赫然是两份不同的论文，一份是今天波特刚交过来的，另一份是哈利通宵修改的那篇可以直接定稿的论文。  
德拉科大致浏览了一下，不得不承认这篇论文只有格式部分需要再做调整，其他地方都无可挑剔。  
“哼。”德拉科吐出一个字，抱着手咬牙切齿地看着这个让他改了好久论文的小混蛋。  
哈利还没有意识到德拉科的愤怒，他像小孩一样死死拽住德拉科的袍子，再次开口询问他情人节是否有空，但他的表情却仿佛写满了“拒绝我就立马在魔药室打滚”。  
德拉科慎重地观察着哈利，试图找出他“一时兴起”的证据好拒绝他，但他失败了，那双绿宝石一样的眼睛看向他时的慢慢爱意让他几乎颤抖起来。  
好吧好吧，德拉科没有拒绝哈利小心翼翼的拥抱，他环住了自己的小太阳。


End file.
